User talk:'skittles
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Black Rose/@comment-69.243.178.220-20101029000021/@comment-'skittles-20101029000841 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 00:09, October 29, 2010 RewardVille Hi 'skittles, Regarding your accusations and my plagiarism, I removed them from the Willow Tree page as they are regarding RewardVille. I then created the page and added my own images which still include the levels required If you are unsure how to edit pages or to crop your own images then please Google for assistance. The images that I have added will be removed once the page has been completely edited. If you are not able to provide constructive feedback then do not bother adding comments to the pages that I am editing. I am not here to take your criticism, I am here to ensure that correct and accurate information is added to the Wiki as well as maintaining the aesthetics and structure is universal on all pages. If you have any feedback for users in the future I implore you to provide feedback on their Userpage instead of criticising someone publicly on a Wiki page Clintang84 -- 07:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Clintang84 :First of all, I'm not threatening you. What I'm saying is, and I'll explain EVERYTHING to you kindly, What I'm saying is if you are thinking that the photos you uploaded here, in this wiki, the FarmVille Wiki, only belongs to you, well you're wrong. By uploading those images you give permission to the wiki itself to use it wherever possible. Now, if you think Clintang84 removed the pic from the Willow Tree page unrighteously, you're wrong again. The wiki itself needs all information, if different from the other, to be on a different page. Now RewardVille cannot be found inside the Willow Tree. Why? Because RewardVille is another topic, not Willow Tree. Now Clintang84 didn't remove those photos from the Willow Tree, but I''', yes '''I did. Why did I do so? Because it shouldn't be there. Why shouldn't it be there? Because it's not the topic. The topic is the Willow Tree! Now what Clintang84 did was to place the pics somewhere else. Did he say in the RewardVille page that "This is my picture, I own it."? Did he, no, he didn't he MOVED it somewhere else where it would have been on topic. Now, CLICK the picture, what do you see? UPLOADED BY 'skittles. DOES IT SAY UPLOADED BY CLINTANG84 or ME? NO. IT DOES NOT. Ayopip (Talk) 08:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) On the comment you left me over on the rewardville page you did leave a threatning message you said this : "I'll really be forced to delete your pictures if you think my friend Clintang84 is plagiarizing you. 11 seconds ago by Ayopip" Now i am not upset about the images or anything else that has been going on here, I never accused anyone of plagiarizing me . That was Clints words not mine . I know also that by me uploading photo's here or on the net anywhere for that matter its all the same anyone can take them I am not living in my own world I know how internet works. I am not worried about that. My first comment on the rewardville page I was trying to help Clint with information regards to the release of RewardVille, and i asked that he Edit it because he states its not out yet for players of zynga , Which is incorrect ! How do I know its incorrect ? Because I have it and so does other players of Zynga games. I even provided a link to a zynga forum in which a community manager talks about rewadrville on the thread. Also I do believe my information and photo's that I added to the Willow Tree do pertain to that Page because RewardVille is How you aquire this item for farmville So the images I did provide to belong to the Willow tree page it gives information to players from the pics but he cropped the Images , If you can go back and see the Information that Was on the sides of the pages you would see what I mean about this . But I am going to go now you guys have fun editing pages and Thanks for yoyr help With the part of your message where you let me know "uploaded by 'skittles". I do wish you would provide me with information on how to Contact someone of this site on this matter If you find information as to How i would do that please leave me a message. Thanks in advance Good Day 'skittles ::Ok 'skittles. If I ever did offend you, I give you my apologies. Happy editing! Ayopip (Talk) 09:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC)